El destino de encontrarnos
by Zoe Maniac Kills-Titans
Summary: Puede que las oportunidades que te ofrezcan,te lleven al amor


Konnichiwa minna! Aqu yo de nuevo trayendoles un nuevo fic^^ Disclaimer:Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama Espero y les guste n.n Advertencia:Este fic esta situado en la era actual

Despues de terminar la universidad,La legion del reconocimiento se separo por largos anos;Hanji e Erwin se volvieron cantantes lo que los llevo a grandes alturas,mientras que Levi,Eren y Mikasa eran maestros,claro,en diferentes institutos,entretanto Armin,Jean,Petra,Sasha y Christa eran destacados entre los mejores escritores del mundo,algunos se unieron a una organizaci n ecologista para estar mas cerca de sus dia,el sargento registraba entre sus documentos y le parecio ver una foto de su amada en aquellos tiempos,atras de la foto tenia escrita variedad de numeros celulares,de sus antiguos compa eros,asi que decidio contactarlos para reunirse nuevamente y revivir nuevamente sus recuerdos.  
Al terminar de llamar a todos(menos a Hanji e Irvin),sintio que olvidaba algo,pero decidio ignorarlo,por el simple hecho de que ese dia habia sido agotador,asi que decidio ver un poco la television antes de irse a dormir.  
-Siento que alguien me falta-digo el frances entre sus pensamientos,mientras que encendia la TV y se acomodaba en el gran sofa-

.

Al dia siguiente:  
Era de ma ana cuando todos decidieron reunirse en ''Titan Donalds'' El lugar mas popular en esa temporada,Nadie habia cambiado en su aspecto fisico ni en su actitud,asi que decidieron entrar al lugar exotico.  
Petra:-Lo he extra ado-digo abrazando al sargento por sus costados Levi:solo asintio con la cabeza y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su companera Eren:-Y Hanji san?-dijo algo preocupado Levi:-asi que era ella quien me faltaba-penso mientras acariciaba su menton Eren:comenzo a chasquear los dedos para que el frances volviera en si-Pasa algo Rivaille?-pregunto un poco preocupado por el pelinegro,por que desde que habian llegado a ese lugar lo habia notado muy distraido Levi:-No,no pasa nada,Alguien tiene el numero de la cuatro ojos?  
Petra:-Yo tengo su numero privado-alzo la mano y suspiro Levi:saco su celular y miro a petra-Dictalo-lo dijo con mirada fria,provocando que la chica se pusiera nerviosa Petra:-A-Aqu e..esta-dijo entregandole un peque o pedazo de papel a el sargento Levi:lo jalo bruscamente de la mano de la chica y lo empezo a anotar en su celular para despu s llamar a su amada-y Petra,por que ''privado''?  
Sasha:-Que no es obvio?-contesto antes que petra-No ves la tv?-  
Levi:-No tengo tiempo-  
Jean:-Ella es una idol-  
Eren:-Una linda idol-suspiro Levi:las palabras de Eren hicieron que se enojara un poco Mikasa:noto el enojo del sargento y se puso adelante de Eren,tratando de protegerlo-Que ni se te ocurra tocarlo-dijo muy enojada Connie:-Chicos-se puso enmedio de los dos-Se supone que vinimos a este lugar a revivir los viejos momentos no?-pregunto algo nervioso,por la situaci n en la que se habia metido Mikasa:-Esta bien,Connie-suspiro siguiendo molesta y se sento en una banda que estaba alrededor de la mesa Levi:comenzo a establecer la llamada con la idol con el altavoz,haciendo que todos callaran al instante Ymir:-Buenos dias,esta hablando con Ymir,en que puedo servirle?-contesto la morena con voz de secretaria?  
Levi:- Ymir?-pregunto el de cabello azabache Ymir:- Rivaille?Que quiere!?-pregunto la ''secretaria''  
Levi:-Quiero hablar con Hanji-lo dijo directamente con voz seria Ymir:-Lo siento,Pero en este momento esta con Erwin,de compras-comenzo a reir cuando menciono el nombre del rubio Petra:al escuchar el nombre del rubio comenzo a reir pero cubrio su boca con sus manos,para no hacer tanto ruido Levi:-Erwin,de compras?con Hanji?-a el no le parecio divertido,oir que su comandante estaba con la mujer que lo volvia loco Ymir:-Si,esta cerca de ''Titan Donalds'' por lo que he visto-continuo dando detalles acerca de la ubicacion de los idols Levi:-Perfecto,estamos cerca de ese lugar-agarro su chaqueta y salio de aquel lugar seguido de sus compa eros Armin:-por fin volveremos a ver a Hanji san-sonrio emocionado Riko:-Espero y haya cambiado su actitud-suspiro con mirada seria-  
Eren:-Riko,hoy que te uniste a una campa a ecologista,pero eres modelo...Por que?-volteo a ver a la ojigris Riko:-no te incumbe mi vida privada-  
Eren:-Esta bien-

Los chicos buscaron y buscaron hasta encontrar el lugar mencionado llamado '' '',se adentraron en el sitio encontrando a Erwin.

Petra:-Hola Erwin-saludo amablemente la chica Erwin:-Hola Petra,cuanto tiempo sin verte,pero por favor,no me llames ''Erwin'' llamame ''Hiki''-dijo el rubio volviendose a poner el sombrero que traia hace unos momentos Levi:-Donde esta Hanji?-dijo frunciendo el ce o Erwin:-Rivaille,no digas esos nombres aqu ,ella se llama Haruka en sitios publicos Levi:-Dime donde esta!-tronando los nudillos Erwin:-Esta en los probadores de chicas,espera a que salga-susurro Levi:-esta bien-se cruzo de brazos Despues de 15 minutos,la idol mas popular de todo el mundo,''Hanji Zoe'' habia salido de los vestidores,con una peluca rubia,vestuario de lolita negro que delineaba muy bien su figura y dirigiendose hacia Erwin.  
Hanji:-Hiki,ningun vestido me quedo-dijo algo decepcionada sin percatar la ausencia de sus antiguos compa eros Levi:se quedo impactado al ver la belleza que dislumbraba aquella chica Erwin:-Pero que ha pasado Haruka?-  
Hanji:-me ha crecido el busto-se acerca al oido de Erwin y lo susurra Erwin:-Ya veo Haru,Vamos a la tienda siguiente-  
Eren:-Haru chan!Tenia tiempo que no la veiamos!-aparece detras de Erwin y la saluda con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro Hanji:-Eren-peque as lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a salir de sus ojos-Pense que jamas te volveria a ver-lo abraza provocando que Mikasa se pusiera celosa Petra:-Haruka!-se abalanzo sobre ella provocando que Eren terminara en una posicion incomoda con Hanji Levi:al ver a Eren sobre la que el hacia llamar ''su mujer'' no tuvo mas remedio mas que darle una patada al joven titan en el estomago para ayudar a Hanji a levantarse Mikasa:al ver que el sargento habia pateado a su ''hermano'' se preocupo por el y se encargo de ayudarle Hanji:acepto la ayuda del pelinegro y se levanto un poco sonrojada por lo que habia ocurrido anteriormente Petra:-Lo siento,Haruka,es solo que,me alegre al volverte a ver-bajo la cabeza un poco apenada por lo que habia causado Hanji:-No te preocupes,Petra,me pasa muy seguido con mis fans,incluso una vez uno me beso-rio levemente Petra:-Te beso?Y te gusto?-  
Hanji:-Bueno si,y nadie compara a mi chico-sonrie levemente Levi:Oyo la platica de las chicas y al oir a Hanji se enojo como no podian imaginar Petra:-Sales con alguien en especial?-le brillaron los ojos al saber que el puesto de ''se ora de Rivaille'' estaba disponible aun Hanji:-Pues,aqui esta presente la persona con la que he pasado mi vida entera-se alo a Erwin Levi:cuando se entero que ''Hiki'' o mas bien Erwin salia con Hanji,no pudo aguantar sus celos y tuvo que salir de aquel lugar para relajarse Hanji:-que le pasa a Rivi?-ese era el apodo que le habia puesto a Levi en la universidad Petra:-Solo debe de estar celoso de Hiki-  
Hanji:-Hahaha,pero no me dejo terminar,Hiki solo es mi pareja publicitaria,osea que en verdad no hay nada entre nosotros-suspiro Erwin:-pues tendras que decirselo frente a frente-  
Hanji:-Bueno,vayamos a mi lobby a descansar,ya es noche,y ma ana tengo que estar con mi estilista a las 8-(eran las 10:30 pm)  
Armin:-Todos?-  
Hanji:-por que no? no le veo el problema en que pasen la noche en mi departamento,es muy angosto,pueden caber hasta 30 personas hay^^ Armin:-no seria mucha molestia para ti?Hanji san?-  
Hanji:-Claro que no,depues de todo,quiero revivir lo viejos momentos con mis mejores amigos Armin:-esta bien-

Fueron por Rivaille y Despues de pasar por la cena a un restaurante chino,fueron directo a el lobby de la joven idol,que era muy espacioso,como ella lo habia describido.

.  
Hanji:-esta noche sera unica-se dirigio a su alacena y saco varias botellas exoticas de licor Saha:-tienes comida?-el estomago le empezo a gru ir Hanji:-Claro,es por eso que pasamos al restaurant-agarro la bolsa donde estaba la comida china y saco un paquete de Sushi dandoselo a Sasha

Pasaron las horas,todos se embrigaron hasta mas no poder,Ni Rivaille se salvo.  
Levi:-Hanji,que haces con ese tal Hiki en las noches-  
Hanji:-no hacemos nada en especial-dijo tambaleandose y cayendo sobre las piernas del frances Levi:-Entonces,tengo una cosa que decirte...-afino su voz un poco y abrazo a la casta a por la cintura Hanji:-Sueltalo-  
Levi:-Te amo,pero tu quieres a ese Erwin,cejas pobladas-hizo puchero al terminar de hablar Hanji:-solo es mi pareja publicitaria,ya lo habia dicho,por que yo en verdad amo a...-se quedo unos minutos en silencio Levi:-a quien amas cuatro ojos-  
Hanji:-yo amo a...-antes de terminar la oracion se quedo dormida provocando que el sargento hiciera lo mismo,pues eran los ultimos despiertas Levi:se recosto sobre el sofa con Hanji encima Hanji:desperto con el movimiento,se acomodo en el pecho del azabache y susurro lo siguiente-yo amo a mi Rivi-quedo dormida despues de unos segundos al lado de su amado,despues de todo,su meta no era ser una idol famosa entre los hombres,ella solo queria llamar la atencion de el.

Y aqu termina mi segundo fic,la verdad no se si les guste,no sirvo para escribir hentai x'D asi que hasta el proximo fic^^/


End file.
